Yu-gi-oh Eris?
by Delete911911
Summary: A little something that will make your mind blow! Eris is now left at home without her sister (her only family) but when she realizes that she has an ancient pharaoh inside her what adventurers will come


Before we start our story lets go back 10,000 years ago…

_In ancient pride_

"Were is she?" a girl with white jagged hair asked as she entered her sister (the pharaoh) chambers.

"Princess she is in a deep which we cannot wake her from" her priest Thrackerzod answered

The young girl (only 15) saw her 19 year old sister lying on her bed showing not her light brown color, but a grey and pale color.

"This means a new leader must take her place until she wakes" her servant said

"You are next in line" the priest started

"But I can't" she said

"You must" he urged

"No I will NEVER take my sister's place. She is the pharaoh NOT me" she yelled

"It will only be for a short time. Please for your sister" he finished

So the young girl was made pharaoh and was given the amulet of the pharaoh.

_Present day pride_

"Happy birthday sis" Ishani said to her now 13 year old sister Eris.

"You remembered?" Eris asked as she finished her cereal

"How could I forget my only family members B-day?"

"Well thanks for remembering" Eris said putting her bowl in the sink

"Hey I got you these" she held out two items wrapped in newspaper

"It's a I'm sorry for leavening you at a boarding school for the next five months present" she smiled

Eris unwrapped the newspaper to find an amulet and a deck of cars

"The Gathering, what's that?" Eris asked looking at the deck of cards

"Just a name Eris, nothing special. I thought you might like it." She smiled

"What's this?" she asked looking at the amulet

"Oh! That was my old lucky charm thought you might want it to remember me when I'm gone"

Eris looked at the symbol on the amulet, an eye, strange

"You know when I wore it in bad times it felt like someone else got me out of them" her sister smiled

"I'll were it to school" Eris said putting it on

_Beep Beep_

The car with Ishani's team members in it honked

"Well I got to go see you soon sis" she said walking out the door

Eris waved good bye and headed to school

_At School_

Eris looked at her deck of cards quickly learning how to play her game

"Hey Eris come out side that retarded kid who always talks about enslaving us all is about to jump of the building" Eris's friend Tsunami said slamming the door open

"Again?" Eris asked

"Ya he said this time he means it but I doubt he'll do it"

"Then why go out?"

"I want to see him get humiliated again" she smirked

Eris rolled her eyes. she knew how much Tsunami liked to humiliate people

"By the way what's that fancy card thing you're messing with?" she asked

"Oh it's a card game Ishani gave me for my birthday"

"Seems a bit cheap don't you think"

"Ya but it's better than nothing"

"Did I hear it is Eris's birthday that we must celebrate since that is what normal human boys do?" said another of Eris's friends

"Oh hey Thrackerzod how you doing?" Tsunami asked

"Like normal boys say…I am cool" he said showing no expression

"Well now since we're talking about birthdays lets go celebrate" Tsunami said blowing her ocean blue out of her eye.

"But we can't ditch our last class" Eris said

"Fine we'll go after happy sleep time class" tsunami ground

"Don't you mean history?" Eris asked

"You say patato I say tamato" tsunami said in sassy voice

"Do you even pay attention to grammar class?" Eris asked

_Later_

"Well that was an interesting class" Eris said waking tsunami up

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"You seriously slept the entire period?" Eris said annoyed

"Well duh!"

Eris ground

"Well the teacher told us a story of a girl who became pharaoh after her sister had a stroke and went into a coma"

"Dang that's sounds messed up" tsunami said

"It was messed up indeed" Eris replied

"Hey Eris!" a kid with brown hair with a red stripe said standing next to her

"Hey Orian" she said smiling

"I hear it's your birthday baby, is your sister celebrating it with you?"

"No, she's leaving today"

"Leaving on your birthday?" tsunami asked

"Yep"

"Can't she leave tomorrow?"

"No. she has to leave today but she won't tell me why"

"That's just low baby" said Orian

"I believe she is what normal human boys who are not sons of demons, like me, call a jerk" Thrackerzod said in his low voice

"Well baby I'm sorry but I can't make it either"

"Why?"

"Baby listen if this relationship will last you need to lay off the questions" he said touching Eris's shoulder

"What relationship?" she asked

"Got to go see you later baby" Orian said walking out the door

"What a creep" tsunami said

"Eris!" a friendly voice said behind her

Eris turned around to see her good friend and crush Jason walker, which she normally called jay.

"Hey Jason" she said shyly

They both stopped and stared at each other

"Come on Romeo" he twin brother Mordecai said pulling him away

"Same here" tsunami said pulling her out the other direction

_Later_

The tree friends started to walk home after their meal

But before they could go any further a man twice as big as them came with a gun in his hand

"Now kids lets be smart about this and give me all you have!" he yelled

"How about you be smart and back off!" tsunami said charging toward him Thrackerzod closely behind her

But before she could do anything the man knocked both her and Thrackerzod on the ground roaring with pain.

"I believe normal human boys say at a time like this OW!"

Just as he said that the man pointed the gun at Eris and…BANG!

"Eris!" tsunami yelled

But instead of seeing blood there was a big flash were Eris was standing.

But instead of seeing Eris the two saw a girl similar to her but not quite as similar

The Girl wore a long blue coat with gold highlights. She had white hair with blue, yellow, and purple dyes

She looked almost like a taller and older version of Eris

"What is this madness you have caused" the girl said

The man froze as he thought he killed her or at least the other girl

"And you have hit my amulet! Luckily for you it was not destroyed, but still the pharaoh gives no mercy to a man who hurts with a weapon" she then hit him with a powerful kick to the jaw knocking him down with his jaw broken.

"Please don't hurt me" he begged

"You beg like a dog after you hurt those without a weapon to protect them! HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled punching them man in the head knocking him out

Just then the flash came back

Tsunami covered her eyes but quickly opening them to see Eris on her knees

"Eris you ok" she asked

Eris looked at the ground rubbing her head

"That was messed up what happened back there"

_Pretty messed up indeed_ Eris thought

* * *

**HOLY COW what a plot Twist!**

**Any who i hope you like this little one shot if you want more tell me in the comments and ill give you more :)**

**Any who this might be a Eris and Jay (Ninjago) shipping**

**SOOOOOOooooooo HOPE YOU ENJOY THAY :) :) :)**


End file.
